Instant de vie
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Ensemble d'OS courts sur les personnages. Le système est simple, un personnage, un sentiment ou une pensée forme une histoire.
1. Rosier

**Titre :** Instant de vie.

**Disclamer :** L'histoire et les personnes de « Cassandra Palmer » appartiennent à Karen Chance.

**Résumé :** Ensemble d'OS court sur les personnages. Le système est simple, un personnage, un sentiment ou une pensée forme une histoire.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rosier - Fierté<span>_

Il est puissant, craint à juste titre par tous. Seigneur Démon d'une des cours les plus éblouissantes. Ses sujets obéissent au moindre de ses désirs en tremblant de peur. Et pourtant, il y a une personne qui refuse de plier devant lui.

Ce n'est même pas un démon de sang pur, mais il est presque aussi puissant. Plus que tous les autres, il aurait dû lui obéir. Il aurait dû être le plus fidèle et le plus parfait des sujet. Certainement pas le plus rebelle.

Rien que de songer à ce fait, Rosier sentait une fureur sans pareille monter en lui.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il voit son fils lui tenir tête, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être fier.

* * *

><p><em>Premier OS fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé.<em>

En tout cas, si il y a des personnages que vous voulez voir, dites moi desquels il s'agit et la chose que vous voulez associer avec lui et si l'idée m'inspire, vous retrouvez cette association dans ce recueil.


	2. Marco

**Titre :** Instant de vie.

**Disclamer :** L'histoire et les personnes de « Cassandra Palmer » appartiennent à Karen Chance.

**Résumé :** Ensemble d'OS courts sur les personnages. Le système est simple, un personnage, un sentiment ou une pensée forme une histoire.

* * *

><p><em><span>Marco – Amusement<span>_

Au départ, il avait cru que son nouveau travail consisterait à regarder une gentille petite poupée se faire les ongles. Le genre de boulot qu'il lui permettrait de glander, ou presque, au frais de la princesse.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait vu envie de rire. Il n'imaginait pas que la Pythie qui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à son patron soit une poupée Barbie faite femme. Cette fille allait finir par ce faire manger toute crue.

Puis, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Cassandra Palmer était un aimant à problème. Au début, ça l'avait inquiété. Pourtant elle s'en tirait toujours, avec au pire quelques bleus et coupures.

Lorsqu'il entendit Marsden lui proposer de se constituer un Harmen, il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Certes, il ne pouvait pas se retourner sans qu'une catastrophe arrive à sa protégée, mais si le Parton avait eu une autre copine, Marco se serrait moins marrer.

* * *

><p><em>Une idée d'OS et un chapitre offert ! C'est la promotion du jour :)<em>


	3. Rafe

**Titre :** Instant de vie.

**Disclamer :** L'histoire et les personnes de « Cassandra Palmer » appartiennent à Karen Chance.

**Résumé :** Ensemble d'OS courts sur les personnages. Le système est simple, un personnage, un sentiment ou une pensée forme une histoire.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rafe – Amitié<span>_

« Non ». A une époque, il pouvait le dire, mais plus maintenant. Pourtant, il aurait adoré le dire à son Maitre. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il n'était pas assez fort. A chaque nouvelle demande, la même envie le prenait.

Pourtant, un jour, Tony lui demanda de faire une chose. Et cette demande le surpris. Il l'avait fait en y mettant tout son cœur dans cette œuvre, et c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il mettait tout son art au service de ce vampire. Mais ce n'était pas pour Tony qu'il l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait pour l'enfant qui le regardait faire avec des yeux émerveillés.

La joie de Rafe atteignit des sommet lorsque Cassandra le remercia. Il était peut-être mort, mais depuis ce jour-là, il a une chose qui valait toutes les batailles. Il a une amie.

* * *

><p><em>J'aime beaucoup Rafe et la relation qu'il a avec Cassie.<em>

_Il me fait penser à un père incapable de réprimander sa fille ^^._


	4. Marlowe

**Titre :** Instant de vie.

**Disclamer :** L'histoire et les personnes de « Cassandra Palmer » appartiennent à Karen Chance.

**Résumé :** Ensemble d'OS courts sur les personnages. Le système est simple, un personnage, un sentiment ou une pensée forme une histoire.

* * *

><p><em><span>Marlowe – Lassitude<span>_

Il soupira. A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Toujours, invariablement. Pas un pour faire preuve d'originalité et viser un autre endroit. Non, c'était trop leur demander. Pourtant ce n'était même pas la lune. Juste une envie. Un simple petit souhait.

Et bah, non. Personne ne l'exaucerait. Ça serait pourtant si simple à faire. Bien plus que de veiller sur la Consule. Bien plus que de trouver un renseignement sur le Mage Pritkin.

Il fallait croire que c'était son Destin.

Kit Marlowe soupira en retirant son bandage.

Si seulement ses adversaire pouvait s'en prendre à autre chose qu'à sa pauvre tête...

* * *

><p><em>Prochain Os : Agnès<em>


	5. Agnes

**Titre :** Instant de vie.

**Disclamer :** L'histoire et les personnes de « Cassandra Palmer » appartiennent à Karen Chance.

**Résumé :** Ensemble d'OS courts sur les personnages. Le système est simple, un personnage, un sentiment ou une pensée forme une histoire.

* * *

><p><em>Agnès – Orgueil<em>

Un jour, on lui avait dit que toutes les personnes ont un défaut mortel. Sur le coup, elle avait demandé quel était son défaut mortel et le Mage lui avait répondu que c'était à elle de le découvrir sinon, ça n'aurait aucune valeur. Agnès avait réfléchi à la question mais elle n'avait pas trouvé parmi tous ses défauts lequel était celui qui entrainerait sa mort.

Pendant longtemps, cette question avait été laissée en suspense.

Puis, un jour, son Héritière était partie avec un Mage, fuit la Cour et disparue. Blessée, elle avait décidé de ne pas se servir de ses pouvoirs pour la retrouver.

Une nuit, après l'avoir vu une ultime fois dans une vision et senti les flammes sur sa peau, Agnès compris.

Un défaut mortel ne causait pas forcément la mort de la personne qui le possédait, mais c'était _son_ Orgueil qui avait couté la vie d'Elisabeth.


	6. Pritkin

**Titre :** Instant de vie.

**Disclamer :** L'histoire et les personnes de « Cassandra Palmer » appartiennent à Karen Chance.

**Résumé :** Ensemble d'OS courts sur les personnages. Le système est simple, un personnage, un sentiment ou une pensée forme une histoire.

* * *

><p><em><span>Pritkin – Lutte<span>_

L'homme serra les points. Il ne pouvait pas céder. Il ne le voulait pas.

Faux. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait céder. Faire ce qui lui était interdit même si ça devait le conduire en Enfer. Faire et être délivré de ce tourment... enfin.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Céder serait donner à son père ce qu'il voulait. Céder aurait marqué la fin de sa liberté et de son libre arbitre. Céder serait abandonné et laisser Rosier gagner.

L'homme regarda la drogue devant lui.

Peut-être que cette chose lui permettra de tenir et de continuer à lutter.


	7. Elisabeth Palmer

**Titre :** Instant de vie.

**Disclamer :** L'histoire et les personnes de « Cassandra Palmer » appartiennent à Karen Chance.

**Résumé :** Ensemble d'OS courts sur les personnages. Le système est simple, un personnage, un sentiment ou une pensée forme une histoire.

* * *

><p><em><span>Elisabeth Palmer – Maternité<span>_

Le femme passa une main sur son ventre. Pendant des millénaires elle avait vu des femmes devenir plus belle de jours en jours alors que leur ventre s'arrondissait, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle connaitra ça un jour.

Au départ, elle n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Puis, petit à petit, elle avait compris. Elle avait été terrifiée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son enfant bougé. Alors, elle avait su. Elle sera « Mère » et elle aura toujours peur pour son enfant, mais elle aura la plus belle des choses. Une fille ou un garçon qu'elle pourra couver et protéger.

Lorsque la sage femme lui tendit sa fille, elle fût la plus heureuse des femmes.


	8. Micea

**Titre :** Instant de vie.

**Disclamer :** L'histoire et les personnes de « Cassandra Palmer » appartiennent à Karen Chance.

**Résumé :** Ensemble d'OS courts sur les personnages. Le système est simple, un personnage, un sentiment ou une pensée forme une histoire.

* * *

><p><em><span>Micea – Inquiétude<span>_

Il avait plusieurs siècles. À vivre si longtemps, il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de s'inquiéter. Il avait fallu qu'il la rencontre pour connaître de nouveau ce sentiment.

Une petite fille terrifiée par un mauvais rêve. Elle était ainsi la première fois qu'il la vit. À ce moment, tout ce qu'il souhaita, c'était de la protéger. Il resta un an pour veiller sur elle et apprendre la connaître.

Lorsqu'il la revit, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme. Un belle jeune femme qui attirait les ennuis plus vite qu'un aimant.

Au moins, il était sûr d'une chose : tant que Cassandra fera partie de sa vie, il s'inquiètera pour elle.


	9. Myra

**Titre :** Instant de vie.

**Disclamer :** L'histoire et les personnes de « Cassandra Palmer » appartiennent à Karen Chance.

**Résumé :** Ensemble d'OS courts sur les personnages. Le système est simple, un personnage, un sentiment ou une pensée forme une histoire.

* * *

><p><em><span>Myra – Folie<span>_

Le jeune fille dansait. Elle entendait que la musique que la pluie faisait, alors elle dansait. Pas une belle et magnifique danse. Juste une danse, un peu folle, un peu légère, tellement elle. Elle dansait car c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle faisait des cauchemars qui finissaient toujours par se réaliser. Alors elle dansait pour les oublier.

Elle dansait pour oublier le regard de sa mère lorsque celle-ci l'avait laissée à la Cour de la Pythie.

Elle dansait pour oublier que cette femme n'était jamais revenue la voir, même lorsqu'elle fût nommée « Héritière ».

Elle dansait pour oublier qu'elle n'était pas « Lissy », la Super Héritière Parfaite.

Elle dansait pour oublier qu'un peu plus, chaque soir, elle sombrait au bord du gouffre.

Elle dansait pour oublier sa propre folie.

* * *

><p>C'était mon dernier, mais il est possible qu'un jour j'en poste d'autres, alors, a la revoilure...<p> 


End file.
